1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector housing construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drawback of the electrical connectors of the prior art is that metallic outer connector housings have been made with strain reliefs and cable terminations that are fastened onto the rigid metal housing using hardware. The hardware typically consists of a threaded adapter and nut, a washer, and a rubber grommet. Tightening the nut compresses the grommet around the cable and provides a strain relief. This requires many parts and results in a heavy outer housing. In addition, the nut can come loose, allowing foreign contamination to enter and pulling the cable from the housing.
To overcome the deficiencies in the prior art as discussed above, the present invention provides an electrical connector comprised of a base housing which is overmolded in a plastic material to form an overmold housing. Preferably, the base housing is made of metal and the overmolding is cast around it in resilient plastic material that seals and provides a strain relief. A pre-mold housing is preferably applied to a portion of the base housing before the overmold housing is formed.
Other features of the invention may include: cable strain relief fittings to prevent damage to the plug-cord connection; use of special construction materials (i.e., die cast metal and plastics) that withstand chemical and high/low temperature environments; and audible and/or tactile confirmation that a latch is engaged.
With these and other objects, advantages and features of the invention that may become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims and to the several drawings attached herein.